


Take Me In the Dark

by superRDF



Category: DCnU - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: DCnU, Drabble, F/M, New 52, Slight OOC, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Teen Titans #17. A retelling of the moment between Red Robin and Solstice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know Tim clearly isn’t Tim in this issue but we’ll just call it AU and say it is him xD the picture basically demands for it to be written. http://i.imgur.com/qHOmG1m.jpg It may become a multi-chapter story depending on the muse and feedback.

Tim Drake, known only to his teammates as Red Robin, looked out from the deck of the Titans Yacht. Having survived his ordeal with the Joker, as well as a more than awkward limo ride back to New York, it was nice to have finally seen the expression on his teammates faces when they arrived at the harbor.

It was as much a gift for practical as well as personal reasons. He didn’t want them dwelling on their experiences in Gotham for any longer than they had to. Of course he knew it would inevitably stay in their heads somewhere; you never walked away from an encounter with the Joker and forgot. But if he could provide them with a momentary lapse in memory and replace it with joy, well he would happily do so.

It was kind of funny how he refused to give them his name, than presented them with a gift like this. Sure the number of billionaires in the world was significant but with the information they had; it wasn’t unlikely that they could piece it together. It was one of those things that he just couldn’t outright say, but if they pieced it together themselves it wasn’t his fault right?

Luckily the team seemed much more focused on either hitting the bed or running for a shower to figure out the logistics of his identity.

“I was going to go to bed, but then I looked up and saw the stars over my head and thought…” Red Robin trailed off, voicing his thoughts aloud. “I thought how lucky I am to be alive. To be in a position to give something like this boat to my friends.”

Of course the reason he was alive wasn’t because of luck, it was because of the Batman.

To the silent onlooker, or in this case an eavesdropping teammate, it may have seemed like Tim was thinking outloud, or talking to himself. No one would blame him of course if he had been. Especially given what he had been through.

“As bad as things got with the Joker, I never despaired” he continued, leaning on the railing as he spoke, “Because in my heart of hearts I knew you were out there looking for me. I knew I couldn’t die because I couldn’t stand the thought of disappointing you, Kiran.”

It was then that his fellow Titan realized she was discovered. “I thought I caught you out here talking to yourself, I guess I should know better by now” she spoke, revealing herself high above the team leader. “You only ever do anything for a reason.”

Kiran, better known as Solstice, didn’t always see eye to eye. In fact it seemed that it was only recently that they started to agree. Judging from her words in the limo, the trip to Gotham had softened her heart towards him as well.

“This is about the case I needed to build against N.O.W.H.E.R.E.?” for once it was a question rather than a statement.

Solstice shook her head as she hovered down to the deck, “You don’t need to apologize Red, I do. Last night, in Gotham. I finally realized you were born into a hellhole and what it must have done for you to become the man you are today.” Living in those environments, Solstice could only imagine how many youth fell to the lure of crime or fell victim to it. It took a special kind of person, with a certain kind of will and conviction to make it out. “I should have never judged you. We all find our own way in life.”

Tim was silent for a moment, a small smile forming on his face when he turned to face Kiran. “Sometimes it takes us a while to notice that things we want most in life” he paused, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “Are just an arm’s length away.”

Kiran smiled in agreement, “Exactly.” That was when Tim’s words and actions actually registered in her head, “Wait, what?”

Before another word could be spoken Red Robin pulled Solstice against him, his lips crashing against hers. She let out a muffled cry of surprise at his sudden action, having never expected him to kiss her in this lifetime. He had seen so infatuated with Cassie! (It was obvious to everyone)

When she finally gained her senses she pushed herself away from the former boy wonder. “But..Bart…” she stammered, still slightly short of breath.

“Isn’t here” Tim finished. He said it with enough grace and suave to make Dick Grayson proud.

 This time when their lips met there was no resisting, instead it was welcomed with open arms. Kiran closed her eyes as she kissed her fearless leader back, not wanting to think of what she was actually doing. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, bringing him closer to her as the kissed under the moonlight.

Kiran lost herself in his embrace, her body arching against him. Tim’s strong arms wrapped around her, his hands rubbing circles in her back. The kiss was passionate and filled with purpose, yet also vulnerable.

When they finally broke apart Solstice was left breathless and looking up at Tim’s face, his features highlighted by the moonlight.

“Red…” she didn’t even know what to say, what could she say? Then there was Bart…

“Goodnight Kiran” Tim said with a smile.

With that Red Robin turned on his heel, leaving the light manipulator speechless.


End file.
